


Failure to Perform

by Zaxal



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaxal/pseuds/Zaxal
Summary: Mid-sex, something goes wrong.





	Failure to Perform

**Author's Note:**

> For a one-line prompt on Tumblr: "I just want this."

Pressure.

Michael could feel it, weighing in his shoulders, pressing in on his head, crushing him as he sank deeper and deeper beneath the surface. It had always been this way, growing heavier and deeper with every passing day, every single thing that piled onto him from the company, from the family, from the depths of his own depravity which was, generally, why he did anything to stay out of his head.

"Mikey?"

This was a perfect example. He'd stopped pushing himself, stopped fighting every second of every day, and now...

"Fuck, Gob." His eyes screwed shut, breathing heavier as he tried to push himself away. "I- I _can't_ -"

The pressure was getting to him, and he couldn't even break apart correctly.

To be clear, Michael had _never_ had this particular problem before, where he'd managed to psych himself out of an erection. "Fuck," he swore again, feeling old and useless and like he couldn't breathe. He sat on the edge of the bed, head hanging low as he waited for the relentless teasing that must surely follow.

There was a shift on the mattress behind him, and one of Gob's arms looped over his shoulders, more comforting than Michael would ever admit. "Y'know, if I'm not doing it for you anymore, you can always think about someone else. Like. Me at thirty, me at twenty five, me at seventeen – the classics."

"It's not you."

"Really?" Gob asked brightly. Then, immediately suspicious, "Who is it?"

Michael elbowed him. "It's _me_."

"I can roll with that. Totally thought about two of you at once before."

That got him to open his eyes to glare at Gob, raising his eyebrows. "Not funny."

"Not joking."

"Isn't this, y'know, _fucked up_ to you?"

"Uh, no, I moved beyond this like the day it happened. You were the one who had to catch up."

"Not us, idiot. The fact that _it's_ not working."

"It will."

"How can you say that?" It had never used to matter so deeply to Michael that he could get hard, but now that he was having trouble, he felt emasculated. He felt... undesirable.

"Cause I know him pretty well." Gob leaned in close, snaking his other hand to Michael's thighs, not touching his dick without permission but promising. "We've got a, uh, _very_ special relationship."

"Yeah?" Michael allowed his legs to fall apart, breath hitching as Gob's fingers touched and teased, shameless as always in his approach.

"Yeah. You could say he's my best friend." Gob pressed a kiss to the nape of Michael's neck. "He always comes through for me."

Michael found himself smiling, shaking his head. "You're awful."

"You love it," Gob smirked, trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses up the corner of Michael's jaw, down to his shoulder. "Just give me some time with him. I'm sure I can get him up for some fun."

That got a laugh out of him. He felt more than heard Gob's own laugh, deep and rumbling in his chest, almost purring through Michael's own bones. "Okay," he breathed. "Okay."

But Michael shifted up onto the bed, sitting side-by-side. For the first time in a long time, he nestled his head close on Gob's shoulder, allowing his eyes to drift shut as his fingers twined with Gob's on his thigh.

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah, Mikey," Gob nuzzled against him, nose nudged against his own. "But if you want more-"

"No," he sighed, letting Gob support his weight, feeling the pressure relieve for just a moment. "I just want this."

"You..." Gob's voice tightened, fingers clinging to Michael's as if he might suddenly decide to shake him free. "You want this?"

"Yeah," Michael tilted his head to place a soft, chaste kiss to Gob's lips, ignoring the way they quivered or the tears that dripped down his cheeks. "Yeah, I do."


End file.
